Diary, uh, Journal of an Emo Kid
by Euregatto
Summary: Zexion is forced into Castle Oblivion Boarding Highschool. To keep himself from going insane, he writes in his diary, uh, journal about the adventures of being roommates with Axel and Demyx. He might survive the year if he doesn't kill someone first...
1. Watermeleon Flavored Tapioca

-Diary, uh Journal of an Emo Kid

Entry 1: Watermeleon Flavored Tapioca

Dear Journal,

It's a little hard to write when the bus is hitting bumps and shooting the kids into the ceiling. Today's the first day of _boarding_ Highschool--and I'm attending Castle Oblivion. Couldn't they have named the school ending with "High" so I don't feel like I'm going to prison? Especially with a background like mine.

This school is for special children with special powers that have been or have to yet to be awakened. I'm making this sound like a mental institution. Well, here's the catch. Everyone is unique, and everyone can use their own powers. Our parents sent us here because of our gifts.  
I'll explain more about that later.

There's this annoying guy sitting next to me named Demyx. I've just met him, and I hope he doesn't start to call me friend. I have no friends, and I don't need them. Anyway, so when the driver picked him up he decided to sit next to me with his life-sized guitar and say, "Hi I'm Demyx! This is my Sitar! Do you like waffles?"

This year was going to suck. Actually, because it's only Freshman year, the next four years were going to suck. Bad.

Me: "Go away."

Demyx: "Hey, is that a diary?"

Me: "No."

This red-headed kid just came up to our seat, "Yo," He's talking to me, "Is this guy bothering you?"

Me: "Yes."

Demyx: "Hi Axel!"

Axel: "Demyx, stop bothering him and sit with our group in the back."

Demyx just gets up and says to me, "It was nice to meet you!" And ran to the back of the bus--tripping as he went. Axel pat my shoulder and walked off after his apparent friend. Finally, some peace and--

"Can I sit here?"

Come! ON!

Me: "...Yeah sure."

Girl: "Thanks."

Mother Nature, kill me. Drop a wicked lightning bolt on this bus right now, or at least have us get caught in a random tornado and spat out in the middle of the Pacific Ocean? PLEASE?

* * *

Homeroom- with my algebra teacher Mr. Saix. Fun. We have him next period, too. Oh, joy. Apparently he isn't a very happy person. First, we were just sitting there teacherless and then he just walks in (slamming the door behind him) and smacks his books on the desk.

"A dreaded welcome to Castle Oblivion. I hope you learn shit, and I don't care if it goes in one ear and out the other just do your damned work and you just might pass the year! Time for attendance, even though I won't remember names nor actually make an attempt to keep them on my mind."

Recap: Apparently he isn't a very happy person.

My seat is between some guy... I'm pretty sure he's actually a girl with hair like that... named Marluxia, and Demyx. Demyx is plucking a tune on his oddly crafted Sitar. Since there's a lot of space next to the window, I'm going to assume that's why he sat there.

This was the only open seat. I really need to start moving faster.

A voice rang out over the announcer (iright after Mr. Saix finishes attendance) saying, "Hello students and welcome either to or back to Castle Oblivion! My name is Principal Xemnas! Mr. Saix, no throwing books at your students, Mr. Vexen, please try not to blow up half the school again we don't have the budget to get repairs, and there is going to be Watermeleon Flavored Tapioca for lunch today! We hope you have a great year at Castle Oblivion!"

Fun. Most. Fun.

Middle School was enough pain as it was.

The summer had better come quickly so I can go home and regain my sanity.

"Alright," Mr. Saix picked up a 400 page math text book, "Here's your books for the next year. If I don't get them back, I will hunt you down, fuck you up, and steal your lunch money for Sophomore year whether or not you're still in this school!"

He chucked one at Demyx and nailed him in the head, "You! Stop playing that stupid instrument! And you, Emo Kid!" He tossed a book at my head but instead hit the kid behind me when I ducked, "Stop writing and pay attention! And you, HeShe!" He smacked Marluxia in the head, "...Whatever!"

The kid behind me, Luxord, passed me my book back. Mr. Saix chucked the books around the room and when they were fully handed out he said, "Now, I will pass around papers that will direct you to your dormes. You happen to have today off, so don't bother me!"

I had better get sane roommates or I swear I will kill _everyone_.

* * *

...I'm speechless... My roommates are Axel and Demyx. Fucking. Demyx. That's it. I'm killing **everyone**.

The rooms are large, so there's three seperate dressers, two desks, and three beds. Well, actually two of the beds are bunk, so Axel is going to take the top and Demyx the bottom. I get the seperate bed in the corner, my own dresser, and my own desk with a lamp.

Axel said I should get my own space, especially with Demyx as a roomie for the next year.

Yay me. Slightly sane roomie, and over-the-edge insane roomie. This was going to be the greatest year ever...

Demyx: "Hey, Axel, we get that kid!" He can't remember my name, "Uh..."

Me: "Zexion."

Demyx: "Yeah! Oh, I like that name! ZEXION! Catchy!"

I'm going to make him die slowly. Everyone else can wait until he's twelve feet in the ground.

We spent the rest of the time unpacking, and were almost fully done when Principal Xemnas's voice rang out over the loud speakers, "Attention everyone, it's time for lunch!" He went to ahng up the phone but failed when his voice and another continued to talk.

Xemnas: "Oh, Xigbar! Fetch me my soup!"

Xigbar: "I'm a guidance counselor, not a damned dog!"

Xemnas: "I want the one with the little letters!"

Xigbar: "Alphabet--I think the, uh, intercom is still on..."

Xemnas: "How would you know?"

Xigbar: "Usually the green light means it's on..."

Xemnas: "...Oh."

Click. Yeah, now it's off. Demyx is already on the floor cracking up and Axel has his head ducked under the pillow. I can't tell is he's laughing or what.

* * *

Lunch time. Whoop-dee-freaking-doo.

I wanted sit by myself, so I am currently doing just that... While poking at my tapioca with a plastic spork. Ugh... Such a depressing lunch... It makes **me** look like a ray of sunshine. Hm? Xemnas just called me down to the office.

Now everybody is looking around trying to figure out who the hell is Zexion.

I'm about to make my identity known, which I was hoping to avoid...

F...M...L...

* * *

I just got back to my room from the Head Master's office. This was how it went down:

I walked in and Xemnas said, "Please, sit down."  
So, I sat in the left chair. The right chair is preoccupied by... guess who?

Xemans said, "This is Mr. Xigbar. He is the Guidance Counselor of this school."  
Me: "I think you mean your Soup Slave."  
Both: "..." T_T

Xemnas: "Your parents want to make sure you don't try to do what you attempt last grade, so we're going to have you see Xigbar every Tuesday and Thursday for first period, which is your free time."

Me: "Pass."

Xemnas: "You don't have a choice. If you don't show, you will have to show after school."

Me: "Pass."

Xigbar: "You can show, but you don't have to talk."

Me: "..."

Xigbar: "Just bring your work or something and do that."

Xemnas: -_-' "You're supposed to be helping the students..."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine..."

* * *

Demyx is snoring. It's hard to sleep with him. But it's even harder to sleep when I'm writing at one in the morning. I'm going to cover the rest of the afternoon.

-I read. Read some more. Tried to read while Demyx bothered me.

-Demyx made a paper airplane and called it his Fighter Jet 118.

-Axel turned out to be a Pyromaniac.

-Demyx played random songs on his Sitar.

-We went down to the lounge and watched Larxene destroy Luxord in Pool.

-I also watched Sora get beaten by Riku in Go Fish.

This year was going to suck. BAD.

**Zexion  
Going to sleep. Hopefully.  
Hating everything and everyone.**

* * *

Note: pwease reveiw! I might feel like adding in some Final Fantasy characters... would that make this a crossover? hm...


	2. Crossing Crossword Crossroads

Note: Some chapters will be short or long. Depends on how much I feel like writing lol  
Please reveiw, constructive critizism, comments, questions, more ways to toture a character, who you would like to see pop up, etc.  
Posted early for my friend who was the first (and so far only ;~;) to reveiw.

* * *

-Diary, uh, Journal of an Emo Kid

Entry 2: Crossing Crossword Crossroads

Dear Journal,

It's already been... Four days into the school year now. I'm going to clarify a few things.

-More about this school: Principal Xemnas had an assembly and explained to us how Gym Class is actually just to help us build stamina for later into the year when our powers are supposedly starting to awaken if they haven't already.  
No surprise there. Axel, Sora, Riku, Larxene, and a couple of other students can already use their powers. I have yet to see what Demyx can do. If he can do anything yet.

-I can fight with a book. Fear me.

-There is the dorme building on one side of the soccer field, and the academics building on the other side. There is a seperate library foundation. The cafeteria is located on the bottom level of the dormes. The second floor are the guys, and on the third floor are the girls.

-simple Rules to follow: 1. Males cannot cross into female dormes and vise versa.  
2. Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner are set for a certain time. Miss it and you'll have to wait to eat.  
3. Skipping class may result in punishment from the Head Master.  
4. If you're going to piss off Mr. Saix, make sure you have enough room to run afterwards.  
5. If you're going to piss off Mr. Saix, make sure you have back up crutches.  
6. Try NOT to set fire to Vexen's lab. Or his actual body.  
7. Do not disturb Head Master Xemnas. Especially during his tea time.  
8. Do not make Larxene mad, for she's already bitchy enough as it is.  
9. The same goes for Marluxia.  
10. And possibly Luxord. It depends on how he wakes up in the morning.

-Demyx likes pie.

-Demyx is actually very talented with his Sitar

-Demyx brought along season one of the TV Show _Desperate Housewives _to watch in his free time.

-Why are these starting with Demyx?

-Axel started a fire in the science room.  
More specifically, started a fire on Mr. Vexen himself.  
And broke rule number six.

-The PE teacher kept hitting me in the head with a rubber ball because I refused to change and partake in Dodgeball.

-Recap: Larxene is a bitch.  
So is Marluxia.  
So is Mr. Saix.  
...And I'm pretty sure Luxord has his moments.

-This kid Roxas is best friends with this girl Xion and Axel. They're always eating sea salt ice cream after school with each other.  
(I'm pretty sure Demyx is jealous...)

Enough of that. Algebra class was screwed up today. Like, more than usual.

I'm starting off with First period with Xigbar.

I walk down with my book under my arm and knock on his door.

Xigbar: "Come in!"

I entered to see him at his desk with Head Master Xemnas.

Xigbar: "Zexion! Come in and have a seat. Did you bring something to do?"

Me: "A book. I like to read."

Xemnas: "Zexion," As soon as I sat down he wanted to talk. I was hoping it would've been quiet, "Your parents have informed us--obviously--of the incident in Eighth Grade, so I'm going to leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Xigbar!"

He got up and left.

I went straight to reading my book.

Xigbar: "So, uh, Zexion... How's school?"

Me: "...It sucks. I hate the world with a passion. I want to read."

Xigbar: "Uh... I'm glad you told me how you really feel! It's a start!"

So, I get back from the Underworld with Xigbar and I was only thirty seconds late for class when I walk into the room. Saix (I'm too lazy to call everyone Mr or Ms or what have you) grabs my collar and screams in my face.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

I hold up the note.

Saix: "OH, SO THAT'S HOW IT IS?! MAKING ME YELL AT YOU EVEN MORE JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT TO ACT SO SMART?! WELL I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING--" There was a sudden ding as his microwave went off.

Utter silence.

He lets me go and says, "My coffee is ready. Take your seat."

I sit in my doomed position next to Demyx who says to me, "Don't worry he did that to me, too. He just needs his coffee and he'll calm down..."

Saix: "WHAT WAS THAT, DEMYX?!" _Sip. _"Excuse me, Demyx, I didn't quite hear that. Speak up if you will!"

Demyx: "I didn't say anything! ...Sir!" He leaned towards me again, "Told ya..."

Saix: "DEMYX."

Demyx: "Sorry!"

Saix then decided to give us our first worksheets of the year or whatever. "Congradulations everybody you get a crossword puzzle," He passed out the papers, "Use your books and don't expect me to answer any questions!"

Xion raised her hand, "But, sir, aren't you supposed to--"

Saix: "If you're going to question how I teach you guys then why don't _you_ direct the class?!"

Xion: "I'm... uh... good right here..."

Saix: "That's what I thought."

Why hasn't he been fired yet? I'll never know. Five minutes into the crossword Demyx raises his hand.

Saix: "Demyx didn't I just--"

Demyx: "I have to pee!"

Everyone: oO ...

Saix: o.e "What do I care?"

Demyx: "Can I go pee? Please?!"

Saix: He just facepalms. "Fine."

Ten more minutes later... Marluxia started freaking out, "Oh, no I just remembered!" Marluxia is presumeably a male, but everyone thought otherwise. Pink hair. Obssession with flowers--mainly roses. And a liking for perfume.

Saix: "Can I not have silence for ten full minutes?"

Marluxia: "Uh... I just remembered the answer to question ten..."

Saix: "Does it look like I care? And you, Emo Kid!" (that's my new name) "Stop reading and get back to work!"

Me: "I'm finished."

Saix: "Please! Half the answers aren't even in the book!"

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Me: "And?"

Saix: "Let me see your sheet."

I shrugged and went up to his desk, holding out my paper. He snatched it from my hand and skimmed the answers. He raised an eyebrow up at me, "Well, someone's quite the boy genious. Fair enough. Take your seat."

No sooner did I sit down Demyx had to tug on my sleeve, "Hey, Zexy!" Axel once mentioned how my nickname sounded like Sexy, which only made Marluxia (nearby at the time) snicker.

Me: "What?"

Demyx: "What are the answers?"

Me: "Figure them out yourself."

Third Period-Science with Mr. Vexen. He made sure he stayed rather far from Axel. "Alright everyone, welcome back to the arts of science!" He jumped onto Sora's desk, "Now then, let's try not to set things on fire!" He narrowed his gaze on Axel.

Axel shrugged.

"And let's have a great year learning about--" Lightning flashed outside and Vexen fell off the desk. "WAH!" He sprang to his feet, "How interesting! There isn't even a cloud in the sky!"

The door to the room closed a quick second later and everyone glanced over to see Larxene.

Larxene: "Sorry Mr. Vexen. It's not safe to stand on desks like that." And she took her seat beside Marluxia.

Vexen: _Cough._ "Uh, right. Anyway, the topic is going to be on shop safety." He eyed Axel again.

Axel pointed to Vexen's desk, "There's a..." He scratched behind his ear, "Little... flame on your uh..." It was true. There was steam rising up from the papers scattered on Vexen's desk top. Vexen turned and instantly jumped at it.

"AXEL! SEE ME AFTER CLASS!" And he attacked the flames with a fire extinguisher.

Axel: "What did I do?!"

But he and Demyx secretly touched knuckles under the table.

* * *

During Lunch, I was wandering the halls when I bumped into a janitor. Literally. I turned the corner and ran right into him. He was a large person, very tall and very muscular, and his nametag read "Lexaeus".

Me: "Uhm... Excuse me..."

He just stared down at me, "It's alright, Kid." He walked on, pushing his broom along the floor as he went.

* * *

Gym Class. I found out why Axel liked to burn things. There was only one Gym instructor: Yuffie. She was a different kind of "special". She, and a handful of others, weren't born with abilities like myself. They were given the powers.

But that was a whole nother story.

She put us against each other to see who could do what.

My favorite fights:  
Larxene vs Kairi  
Axel vs Demyx  
Me vs Marluxia [It was amusing, alright?]

We all could apparently use our abilities so far. Larxene showed to have the power over electricity, but more specifically lightning. Kairi, Riku, and Sora all had their individual keyblades, which I found very interesting.

Roxas and Xion can work as a tag team because they have the Keyblades "Oblivion" and "Oathkeeper".

When it came for Axel to fight Demyx, Demyx just sat back and said, "Pass. I'm not much of a fighter." And he plucked the strings on his sitar. Axel seemed disappointed that he wouldn't be able to fight.

Yuffie: "Come on, Demyx. You have to at least try. Can you even use your powers?"

Demyx: "Yes--"

Axel: "Since when?!"

Demyx: "--But I still prefer not to fight."

A fireball formed in Axel's hand--literally. "Hey, Demyx! Catch!" He chucked the fire at the guitarist. Demyx yelped as he reflexively ducked and the flames left a smolding spot on the wall behind him.

Demyx: "AXEL! Hey!"

Axel: "That's for holding off on your best friend!"

Larxene: "Demyx has friends?!"

Zexion: "Yes, Larxene, unlike you he actually has friends."

Axel and I exchanged high-fives and Demyx hugged me. I glared him in the face and he backed off, "Sorry..." I'm pretty sure Larxene is going to try to kick my ass later. Never going to happen, though. No one messes with the Emo Kid.

Uh... Scratch that.

When Marluxia and I fought, he attacked me with his flowers of doom. I used my "Dear Diary" to counter attack. I didn't want to reveal all of my abilities, so I just created illusions of Marluxia's petals instead of making myself look like him.

There was no way in Hell I was going to give myself pink hair.

That left a lot of people in shock how they couldn't fight me without knowing they'd be fighting themselves.

Oh, here comes Axel and Demyx now. I should get some sleep before Demyx starts snoring. Besides, everything got boring after PE.

**Zexion  
Neutral feelings  
Going to sleep if I don't decide to misuse my powers and make myself into Axel to get Demyx fetch me a milk**


	3. Demyx's Dilemma

Note: I figured since Kingdom Hearts also involves Final Fantasy I decided to include some FF characters. Should I make this a crossover?  
Please reveiw, constructive critizism, comments, questions, more ways to toture a character, who you woulld like to see come up, who you would like to see paired, etc.

* * *

-Diary, uh Journal of an Emo Kid

Entry 3: Demyx's Dilemma

Dear Diary of the Dead Hearted,

It's been... Two weeks since I've last made an entry. Wow.

Anyway, the weirdest thing happened with Demyx today. It was... just after PE class I believe?... When it happened. I should have seen it coming. I should have seen it _all_ coming... I feel so stupid.

A step backwards to this morning, before breakfast.

Demyx was plucking strings and scribbling on a blank music sheet. Well, it wasn't blank anymore.

There was something different about him.

Like he wasn't as happy. Which was weird for someone like him.

My first clue that I had completely overlooked was that my swiss army blade--more like a pocket knife cause it was small for random purposes--was missing from my key chain. All my keys (house key [don't ask why I have it on me], room key, etc) were still there but not my blade.

It was nowhere to be found, and neither Axel nor Demyx knew where it was. I couldn't report it to anyone because I'm not allowed near a knife...

I was pissed off, basically.

(on a side note: After my 'incident' in 8th grade I'm surprised my parents even trust me with a knife...)

The second thing that I turned a blind eye to was Dem's music. When the bell rang for breakfast he just got up, leaned his instrument against the desk, and went out the door. Without even a word.

He didn't run.

He didn't squeal with happiness.

He didn't even bother Axel nor me about waffles. Or pancakes. Or anything.

Axel noticed the strange behaviour of his friend and said to me, "I think he's upset."

Me: "How would you know?"

Axel: "I've been with him about as long as I've been with Roxas and Xion (grade school). Yeah, I'm pretty positive he's upset. And he's usually very hyper unless..." His voice faultered for several moments, "I had better find him."

As I was going to follow him out I couldn't help myself and snuck a peak at Demyx's music sheet.

The notes and words were all a scratched out and rewritten (and looked like Mozart made an attempt at this) but the only two lines read, "-Leave me alone, all of you -Hate and Fear are deeper than the wound"

By now I'm concerned. Which is a first for me.

So, I headed out after Axel.

I knew there was something wrong, but I didn't think Demyx would try to go as far as he did.

Third Clue: Demyx was sitting by himself at breakfast... Let alone actually touching his food--which was just a little carton of orange juice. I got up and went over to him, "Demyx, what's wrong? You have Axel worried."

Demyx: "Hm? Oh, hi Zexion..." What? No silly nickname like Zexy or mistaken name like Gregg? "I'm fine... I just didn't get a lot of sleep."

Me: "You didn't get a lot of sleep? You're snoring keeps me awake all night long!"

Demyx: "Really? Oh, sorry."

Me: "Now tell me what's really going on!"

Get this. He actually gets up and almost yells in my face, "Nothing's wrong! Just leave me alone!" And he runs out of the cafeteria. What just happened? It wasn't like Demyx to get mad. At all. Whatsoever.

Everyone was looking at me, expecially Axel. I shrugged to him.

Final Clue: Gym Class.

Ms. Yuffie had Axel fight Demyx again because Demyx kept avoiding his fights. This time, Demyx doesn't have his Sitar on him. He's just staring at nothing once again. Axel forms a fireball in his hand and chucks it at him.

Now, Axel had left at least nine black spots of ash on the wall. He was always chucking fireballs to encourage Demyx along.

But this time, Demyx actually caught the scorching flames in his fist. Steam rose from his fingers as the magic blew out. "Fine. I'll fight." Axel's jaw is falling open, and I think mine was, too. Convienently, it had rained last night so the leak in the ceiling had filled at least four and a half buckets already.

Demyx went over to them and dragged them back to the center of the Gym.

Yuffie: "What _are_ you doing, Demyx?"

Demyx: "You'll see. Sorry, but I need these buckets." He then dumps out all the water.

Yuffie: "Demyx!"

Demyx: "WHAT?!" The snap sends a silence through the gymnasium. Everyone on the bleachers, including myself, is silents. But it was a tense quiet, and I'm very concerned.

Axel: "Dem... We can always do it tomorrow..."

Demyx: "Nope! Everyone has been annoying me about it since the start of school so I may as well do it!" What's wrong with him? This isn't Demyx, and it's troublesome. "Hm..." He brings the now empty buckets over to the dripping spot and places one under the water, "That should get me somewhere."

When he and Axel ready themselves, Demyx beside his water, Yuffie says, "Alright, show me what you can do!"

Instantly, twin chakrams appear in Axel's hands, "Prepare yourself Demyx!"

Dem's (Dem is what Axel tends to call him every now and again) right arm hovered above the water. The liquid began to shift, and suddenly shot up and into his grasp. It shaped into a familiar object, taking on color and detail... His Sitar.

Axel grinned, "Alright! That's what I'm talking about!"

Demyx actually smiled, but faintly. He strummed his strings, but the notes where different then from what he usually does. They were dangerous. The pitches were lethal, but flowed together like... _water_.

Axel lunged at him, fire erupting from his chakrams.

The remaining water rippled and jumped up, forming into four Demyx clones. Almost like my illusions. One attacked Axel but he slashed and destroyed it, droplets falling to the floor.

Minor set back: Because there were three Dems now, and Axel couldn't figure out who was who.

He tossed his chakrams and they obliterated the left and right Demyx, their bodies collapsing into H2O once more. The weapons swung around and sliced through the third Demyx--but that also fell apart into water.

Axel was confused for a moment, but didn't realize the force behind him. The real Demyx. He caught his chakrams and quickly spun, blocking back the sitar as it slammed down on him. "I hate fire," Demyx muttered.

Axel: "You can use water! I hate water!"

Demyx: "But you don't hate me, right?"

Axel: "What? Of course not, Dem! What possibly made that idea cross your mind?"

Demyx: "Because we're polar opposites. I didn't want to fight because I thought you would hate me for my element..."

Axel: "You're an idiot. I could never hate you!"

Demyx: "Why should I believe you, Axel? You've hated me before... You thought I was annoying..."

Axel: "That's when we were kids! I thought I was too cool to be around you. But that was then, and even then I didn't hate you!"

Demyx: "Hardly! You're all the same!" He looked like he was going to cry at any moment. Was that his problem? He had a hard childhood gaining and losing people who were supposed to be his friends? "Dammit Axel stop lying to me!"

Axel: "I'm not lying!"

A stream of water got between them and knocks Axel to the floor. Demyx lets his Sitar retain back to the water that was spreading around on the floor--and he runs out the door. Yuffie tries to stop him, but he ignores her and leaves.

Axel sits up, damp from the cheap attack, and rings out his sleeves. "What was his problem?"

Of course, this was when it happened. We, Axel and myself, were walking to our final class when Sora came up to us. "Hey, guys, everyone's complaining about your room in the dormes. Apparently there's music blasting and it's against school rules to be playing music that loud during weekdays..."

Axel and I looked between each other.

Me: "Did anyone try to turn it off?"

Sora: "The door was locked. They went to get the janitor..."

Axel: "DEMYX!" He stuffed his books in his bag and sprints off. The situation is too familiar to me, so all I can do is run after him. For someone like myself, running was the one activity I never attempted since first grade. But I never realized how fast I really was.

I easily caught up with Axel as we crossed the feild to the dorms.

We practically skid as we dodged students and sped around corners until we reached our room.

The music was pouding, but it wasn't as loud as it could've been with the door open. Axel tried for the knob but it was locked. Heavy music, from the radio. The song was rock, like something from _Bullet for my Valentine_.

Screaming. There was screaming. "DEMYX!" Axel recognized the voice and slammed against the door, "Shit! I don't have a key! Zexion!"

I hated being put on the spot. I checked my belt but my keys were gone. "I don't have it... I forgot my keys on my bed this morning..."

Axel: "You didn't come back to get them?!"

Me: "No! I figured I wouldn't need them, anyway!"

Axel: "SHIT!" He slammed his body against the door, but he was reflected across the hall and into the wall. "What the hell are these doors made of?!" The screaming continued, and everyone was starting to crowd.

I kicked the door, not a smart idea because my leg still hurts, but to no avail. Axel and I continued to slam into the door, but Demyx continued to scream.

Axel: "DEMYX! HANG ON BUD, I'M COMING!"

My body ached, and I stepped back to charge again when a hand rested on my shoulder. I looked up to see the mysterious Janitor, Lexaeus. He gave me a firm nod, and flipped a card out of his pocket. He wedged it between the door and the frame, and the with a sharp click the door swung open.

Axel dived into the darkness. I rushed in and went straight over to the radio, switching it off. The Janitor flipped on the lights, and there--in the center of the room--was Axel, kneeling with Demyx held against his chest.

The screams had died down, but they were whimpers pouring from Dem's lips as his body quivered.

Demyx: "I-I didn't mean to go that deep! I didn't mean to go that deep!"

Axel: "It's alright, Demyx..."

Demyx: "I'm sorry, Axel! I didn't mean to cut that deep!"

Ah, shit. I crept over and bent down to see the blood pooling down Dem's shirt. I could see he was clutching at his left arm, and in the bloodied right hand was my knife. I pried it from his grip, crimson smearing onto my fingers.

Me: "Demyx, you had my blade and didn't tell me?!" Of course not.

Demyx: "I'm sorry!"

Axel: "Demyx, calm down. No one is going to hurt you."

Demyx: "You hate me, don't you?!"

Axel: "No. I don't hate you Demyx. I could **never** hate you."

Xemnas walks in, Xigbar close behind him. I wipe the blood off my blade with my shirt. Xemnas, towering over me, sighs and says, "Xigbar, call an ambulance."

For the next hour we're sitting there, in the hall outside the room. Demyx is leaning on Axel's shoulder with his arm held in the air, muttering, "I'm sorry, Axel. I didn't mean to cut that deep... I didn't mean to!" and Axel would reply, "It's alright. I forgive you."

The medics sealed the wounds the best they could. I can see two cuts running up-down Demyx's arm, and seven across with a handful of little ones going every which way. His arm was a mess. Practically mutilated.

Xemnas watches from nearby, eyeing us. No, eyeing me.

I know why. It's because this has happened before. I've done this before.

And he knows the whole story.

**Zexion  
Too tired to write anymore  
Hoping Dem will feel better**


	4. Piece of Mind!

Note: Some chapters will be short or long. Depends on how much I feel like writing lol  
Please reveiw! constructive critizism, comments, questions, more ways to torture a character, who you would like to see pop up, who you would like to see paired, etc.  
**PLEASE VOTE!! SHOULD AXEL AND DEMYX BE A PAIRING? I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS IDEA CROSSED MY MIND BUT IT MIGHT BE INTERESTING! :D**

* * *

-Diary, uh, Journal of an Emo Kid

Entry 4: Piece of Mind!

Dear Lowly Journal that has seen too much,

I didn't want to write in here since the incident with Demyx, but today was far to interesting to skip. Demyx, first things first, has to see Xigbar every Tuesday and Thursday with me. KILL ME... His arm isn't looking any better, either.

It's Friday afternoon: By Axel's terms, Greatest. Evening. Ever.

OK, he apparently wants to get his hands on my journal really bad so he can write about what happened on his end.

Just. this. once.

**Zexion  
Curious and possibly Regretful  
Handing Journal over to Axel**

Dear Diary of Zexion,

So, this is how it went down. To remember this day I wanted to actually write it down so I convinced Zexion to fork over his secret diary of possibly dark and suspicious things. Why am I pouring out my thoughts in pen?

Anyway, so usually I meet Xion and Roxas at the Clock tower just outside of campus so the three of us can have sea salt ice cream.

Now, I was on my way there when I noticed the two of them had beaten me--which was a first. The catch? They were actually _making out_. I knew they were really close friends, but not **that **close...!

...Zexion seems to be doing homework, so I'll continue writing. This is oddly fun.

Now I know why Zexion likes doing it so much.

Back on topic, ever since that took place not even an hour ago, I've been trying to keep quiet about it.

Great. That's all I wanted to talk about... What else should I add? Probably nothing because I'm not really allowed to write in this... I'll just talk about today in general. When Demyx cut himself, his parents weren't exactly the happiest people.

Ah, yes! And I figured out why Demyx lost his mind the other day.

1) He felt he was weak and useless.

2) He's put up with too much bullying in his younger years. No thanks to me.

3) He feels pressured as his parents only child.

3.5) Especially by his father.

4) I'm his only friend but I don't always hang out with him.

4.1) Loneliness.

4.2) Way too clingy due to loneliness.

4.3) Doesn't like to fight because loneliness makes him feel weak.

4.4) Feels no one likes him because he's weak.

4.5) Feels I don't like him because he's weak and that's why I don't always want to be around him.

5) Tries to be happy but feels his happiness only makes people hate him more when he gets a little too bouncy.

6) Can't seem too come up with his own music pieces lately.

7) Frustrated at school and homework. He sucks at math.

8) Never hungry for some reason. Fatigue.

9) Got his first B for a grade. I blame Saix is his horrible teaching.

10) Having nightmares lately. Lots of nightmares.

Oh, come on... Zexion's no fun. He wants his journal back. Fine. It was fun while it lasted!

**Axel  
Missing Diary Already  
Handing Back Journal**

Dear Journal,

Back onto me. I'm more important. Yeah, Axel didn't figure anything out! I was the one who had to convince Demyx to spill his guts to me! And in this case, also Xigbar... OK, FINE! Axel was there, too.

Anyway, so this is how my really sucky day went.

Larxene is such. A. Bitch. She and Marluxia died my hair bright pink last night while I was sleeping. I'm not very sure how they did it without waking me up, but I guess that's how Marluxia has earned his nickname as "The Graceful Assassin".

Two asses in Assassin: Marluxia and Larxene.

Actually, Yuffie has bene giving us our nicknames at the most random moments. (I'm going off topic for a moment) Not everyone has a nickname. I'm not very sure why, but some people tend to adress us by these... pet names.

Demyx: "The Melodious Nocturne" How catchy.

Axel: "The Flurry of Dancing Flames" Trust me, he's much more intimidating than his name lets on.

Myself: "The Cloaked Schemer" I don't get the cloaked part of it.

Luxord: "The Gambler of Fate" He's too young to keep getting drunk so often.

Larxene: "The Savage Nymph" Gag.

MOVING ON back onto my original storyline: I didn't even notice my hair color until I woke up this morning. Demyx was apparently having a nightmare because he was muttering something under his breath.

I groggily made my way over to him, barely able to see in the dim light of the room, and kneeled down to his level.

He was calling out to Axel, and he looked desperate. I decided it would be best if I didn't bother him and went into the bathroom. Of course, there was a note on the mirror that read "A little present from us! ~Love, Larxene and Marluxia"

I furrowed my eyebrows and dropped the note into the sink. What were they...? And I looked into my reflection.

My scream "WHAT THE -censor-?!" Woke both my roommates up. Axel sat up with a start and rammed his head into the ceiling, and Demyx fell out of his bed while exclaiming "Pretzel dogs are a unicorn's best friends!"

Aside from the fact nothing had gotten dirty from my hair coloring, I was pissed off about the pink!

Axel and Demyx were suddenly in the bathroom with me, practically frantic. Axel was holding the bruise on her forehead, "Dude, Zex, are you alright?!"

I faced them, anger flaring in my eyes, and the next thing I know they're on the floor laughing their asses off. Some friends I have. Wait, friends? See, this is why I don't have friends. "Assholes! This is serious! I don't know if this shit is permanent or what!"

Axel gathered himself briefly and picked the note out of the sink, "Well, guess we know who not to mess with anymore."

Demyx: "Zexy, you should show them a piece of your mind! The VERY LARGE organ thingy that it is..."

Me: "I'm going to kill them with a meat cleaver, drop their bodies into the depths of the ocean, and then nuke the core of the Earth!"

Axel: He pat my shoulder, "That's the spirit...! But maybe a little too overdone at the ending..."

Me: "You're right. I'm going to cut them apart with a chainsaw and then crush them with a meat cleaver!"

Dem: He hid behind Axel. "I'm scared Axel..." ;~;

I quickly got dressed and ran out of the room with my backpack slung over my shoulder. I was going to kick some major Princess ass! Speaking of Princesses, I ran into Pinky-the-Obviously-a-gender-confused-girl and Bitchina in the hall.

Just like I wanted.

"Aw, look who it is, Marly!" Larxene waved the bottle of hair product formula in her hand, "It's little Zexy-chan!"

I was fuming, my teeth grinding together, "What the hell are your problems?! Why'd you die my hair pink?!" The other students standing around were laughing into their hands as they passed by.

Fuck me.

"You defeated me in a fight, which was hardly fair," Marluxia flipped his hair over his shoulder, "And you should never insult Larxene. She's a blonde bitch and not afraid to take extremes." Obviously.

Larxene elbowed his ribs and he flinched. I snapped and grabbed both their collars, pinning them up against the wall, "Is this damned dye permanent?!"

"Don't act like it's the end of the world," Larxene hissed, "Try washing it. It might take a few days, but it **will** come out."

I dropped them and crossed my arms back against my chest, "It had better."

Saix was passing by casually and he remarked, "You look like a dumbass."

Me: "And you look like a mama's boy!"

Larxene: o.O

Marluxia: o_o

Saix: "...I haven't had my coffee yet..." A a Claymore appeared in his hand.

...Let's just say, that didn't end well.

So, when the bell rang for first period the door the room slammed open and Saix shoved me inside. "Sit down before I show you the power of my Berserk!" So I just sat down beside Demyx who was giggling into his book.

The class was in hysteria at my new hair color, especially Larxene and Marluxia.

I'm going to kill somebody. And it's not going to be Demyx _just yet_.

Ah yes, and then there was English class with Mr. Xaldin. Now this guy is insane. He tries to single-handedly rollplay to Romeo and Juliet while we're reading our parts aloud. I'm the unlucky sap who got stuck as Romeo.

In the middle of the 'performance' Axel was called down to the office, and then Demyx was called shortly after.

Xaldin hung up the phone for a second time and exclaimed, "Demyx!"

Dem: "Yes, sir?!"

Xaldin: "Principal Xemnas wants to see you!"

Demyx tried to run out of the room, but slammed the door open right into Axel's face; giving the red-head a nasty nose bleed.

Xaldin: "_Sigh_...Axel, to the nurse."

Our school nurse, Aerith, was a really nice woman. She was apparently really close friends with Yuffie, our Global/Social Studies instructor Tifa, Cloud the second gym teacher who was never really there so I guess I can count him out, Barret the afterschool activities instructor, and Zack and Vincent who both did afterschool extra help.

Actually, I'm pretty sure Zack wrote "Afterschool Extra Help Hours for Dummies".

Oh, and payback really is a bitch. I always thought those Stride gum commercials on TV were just some people triyng to be funny, but I was terribly wrong. Marluxia was chewing a piece of Stride mystery flavor, and he approached Larxene in the hall.

Marluxia: "Hey, Larxy! You would not believe it!"

Larxene: "What?"

Marluxia: "I finally figured out the mystery flavor to this gum!"

Suddenly, Xigbar comes racing the hall like his life depended on it and almost runs Marluxia over. Larxene had to grab him out of the way.

Xigbar: "SORRY! I didn't mean it!!"

Marluxia: "Whew... That was close... What's his problem?"

Saix appeared not half a second later. But he was different this time around. His hair is messy, his eyes a dangerous golden, and the scar on his face has gotten even larger. I guess this is Berserk mode when he doesn't have his coffee in the morning.

He ran the duo over, swinging his Claymore around like a savage.

Saix: "I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you, Xigbar! YOU HAD BETTER KEEP RUNNING!"

Sudents were silent. Like, for the rest of the school day...

Oh, and there's a Dodgeball tournament next week. Yuffie is going to "train" us for it.

This is one messed up school. I can't believe it's legal.

**Zexion  
Still pissed about the pink  
Going to write more tomorrow after the Dodgeball Tournament Training**


	5. Mannequin of War

Note: Some chapters will be short or long. Depends on how much I feel like writing lol  
Please reveiw! constructive critizism, comments, questions, more ways to torture a character, who you would like to see pop up, who you would like to see paired, etc.

* * *

-Diary, uh, Journal of an Emo Kid

Entry 5: Mannequin of War

Dear Journal as usual,

Xaldin is trying to turn our class into a musical. Today he assigned everyone a random song to memorize and then dance and sing along to. A musical.

Larxene and Marluxia haven't been getting along lately for some odd reason, and Xaldin--being the 'genious' the he is--paired them up.

They got into a musical fight and were singing to the song "Anything you can do I can do better". It was like watching something out of _Glee _or that dreaded _Highschool Musical._ Axel and Demyx did a duet to "Smoke on the Water". No surprise there.

Anyway, so Marluxia and Larxene were best friends apparently since they were born. So their arguing and coldshoulders wouldn't last too long.

Their rivalry wasn't noticed until earlier this morning during Algebra. They walked in, and sat with their backs turned to each other and arms crossed. Luxord leaned forward and asked me, "Hey, do you know what's eating them?"

Me: "No idea. I honestly couldn't care less, either."

Demyx: "Are you kidding? They had a bet yesterday and both of them lost."

Luxord: "What was the bet?" Luxord loves bets. He got his title as Gambler of Fate because he made his decisions by flipping a coin, placed bets and usually won, and apparently his father had a bad gambling habit.

Demyx: "You know those four friends, Reno, Rude, Elena, and Tseng? Well, Marluxia said that Elena would go for Reno but Larxene said Elena would go for Rude. Apparently Elena, the poor girl, went for Tseng. It was so obvious she wanted Tseng it was sad..."

Me: "Failure is officially in the form of both Marluxia **and** Larxene..."

I felt their eyes burning holes in my back but I ignored them.

Back tracking a smidge: during second period, Saix stormed in with a mannequin head. I'm not very sure why. After all, he did spend most of the period tossing it at someone if they weren't paying attention--mainly Axel.

Saix then put a red wig on it and named it Axel. When he left the room to talk with Xemnas in the hall, Luxord gave Demyx twenty munny to make out with the plastic head. Which he did.

Axel: "That's just wrong... It's not even real! And obviously doesn't have my charms!"

Me: -cough-

Demyx: "And I am not cheating on that jar of peanut butter!"

Axel: "I was wondering why you're sheets smell like like peanuts..."

Sora: "How would you know what his sheets smell like?" The class broke out in chuckles and giggles.

Axel: "Because I have to do his laundry for him!" He hit Demyx in the head with an eraser, "Why the hell _are_ you so lazy?!" It was true. There was a basement to the dormes, which was occupied with washing and dryer machines for our clothes to be washed when we didn't have school.

It's not like we had school every day of the week... We had three days off every other week, so it wasn't all that bad.

Demyx: "Cause I like Peanut Butter!" He pumped his fist into the air and Axel noticed the scars on his arm.

He quickly looked away.

* * *

Marluxia earned himself a broken nose today. During PE Yuffie gave us a lesson on dodgeball.

Let's just say... She had one mean throwing arm. She used Marluia as a dummy. "This, class, is how you throw you the ball!" Why was she treating us like a bunch of little kids? We knew how to the rules worked.

Yuffie chucked the rubber sphere at Marluxia and drilled him in the face, knocking him to the floor effortlessly.

Everyone flinched while Larxene only pointed and laughed. Yuffie nailed her in the face with a ball as well.

Yuffie: "Now then class, what's the best way to help boost both arm and leg strength?" No one wanted to answer out of the fear of being mugged by a sports ball, "The answer, my dears, is baseball and softball! We play baseball in this school because the balls are smaller so the odds of you missing your swing are higher, and the impact of flesh and ball hurts even worse!"

Riku: "I didn't think that was true!"

Yuffie: "It is now! Mainly becuase the balls are hollow, 70 percent iron, and 29 percent rubber! And 1 percent cloth..." -_-' "I designed them myself!"

So, we were split into two teams and forced onto the feild. My team was up to bat first. Axel was a great pitcher, and his throws literally lit the balls on fire. Sora's swing shot the ball at Larxene, who ducked.

The ball spiraled into Marluxia's face. And thus, the broken nose. Larxene only laughed again.

Afterschool I was passing the Head Master's office when I heard three familiar teachers talking through the door.

Xigbar: "Ha! I win fair and square!"

Xemnas: "How did I loose to both you and Saix's mannequin head?!"

Saix: "It's Mario Cart, sir. It's not that hard..."

Xemnas: "THIS. MEANS. WAR!" He just declared war on the mannequin head.

Like I said before, I'm surprised this school is legal...

Oh, and Marluxia drew a mustache on Larxene's face with sharpie marker when she fell asleep during Global Studies. Ms. Tifa ended up scolding both of them--by punching a hole in the wall and mentioning it to be both their heads next time. So, right after the bell rang Larxene chased Marluxia like a barbarian with sparks jumping from her body as she went.

She even stole Saix's claymore and tried pouding the sliver of sanity out of him in a corner.

Saix wasn't happy when he found out. Actually, I think he might still be pissed and taking his anger out on the innocence of the mannequin head--with a sledge hammer. Seriously, why does he have that head?!

* * *

Just got back from dinner. Head master Xemnas had us take survey's while supper was being prepared. The questionaire was a commentary on the school, and it was anonymous.

I filled out all the questions half-heartedly--mainly just answered with every option that was around something like "HATE", "HORRIBLE", "DREADFUL", and "KILL ME". There was this one question that asked about our races: white, black, etc.

It went along with the questions "Do you feel accepted?" "Does anyone make fun of you for your race or gender?"

Demyx: "Hey, I'm not sure what race I am... Axel, am I Black?"

Axel: "...At heart."

Luxord: "I'm from a wealthy race!"

Me: "That's not an option. Let alone a race."

Luxord: ;~; "I can believe, can't I? After all, we are all the same!"

Marluxia: "Yet totally different! I can write a poem on that!"

Larxene: She slapped her hand over Luxord's mouth. "Don't get him started!"

Marluxia started singing a song... I think it was "I'll be there for you", the theme from _Friends._ Demyx plucked the strings on Sitar and suddenly the hole cafeteria joined in. I jammed in my ear plugs (my solution for blocking out Dem's snoring) and hit my head on the table.

It seems that ever since Xaldin made us do those stupid musicals (I was paired with Riku to sing Barney's damned "I love you" song) everyone has been in a singsong cheery mood.

Oh, and that reminds me of how Mar-Mar (Larxene's pet name for him) and Larx (Marluxia's pet name for her) got back together. After taking a crack at his head with Saix's Claymore, the bitching duo were walking down the hall, Marluxia holding an icepack to his swelled bump.

Marluxia: "Ow... That hurt..."

Larxene: "It should! Hmph."

Mar: "Which reminds me, you know that dress you wanted for the upcoming dance right after the dodgeball tournament?"

Larx: "What about it?"

Mar: "Well, it was on sale... so I figured, 'Oh, what the hell!' and I should be getting the package very soon."

Larx: "You didn't!" O_O

Mar: "Yes, I did."

She tackled him, "OHEMGEE THANK YOU SO MUCH, MARLY!"

And just like that they were best friends all over again. They're probably going to try to get on the same dodgeball team for the upcoming tournament... in less than a week? Oh, and about that school dance...

Don't get me started.

**Zexion  
Weary  
Hiding journal in padlocked drawer**

* * *

Ok, this was one of the shorter chapters. BTW I seriously took a school survey and that's where that Dem is confused idea came from xDD


	6. It's like learning how to fly!

Note: I apologize for a very sucky last chapter, but I wanted to get to this really random part of the story... which is in this chapter xDD **SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG**!

* * *

-Diary, uh, Journal of an Emo Kid

Entry 6: It's like learning how to fly! Or drop like a rock...

Dear One of many peices of writing equipment,

I have to leave for the dance in an hour. Yeah, this week was nothing but drive-you-to-the-border-of-insanity chaos. Yesterday, Demyx didn't have his daily dose of coffee-not that he needs it-and couldn't stop laughing.

Like, deranged-psycho-maniac-I'm-going-to-kill-someone-somewhere-with-something-made-for-deranged-psycho-maniacs-planning-to-kill-someone-somewhere kind of laugh. I'm starting to think all those traumatizing years of wedgies and lunch-money snatches are getting to him...

Axel says he's just always been like this. Where have I been for the past month and a half?

Demyx had a sugar-seizure during First Period, a Sugar-rush during second, and a sugar crash during third. Come Gym Class, he couldn't even see straight. Yuffie had to stick him the corner out of fear he would kill someone with a dodgeball.

Other interesting things that have happened because I'm too lazy to go into detail:

-Axel set Vexen and his lab on fire yet again.

-Saix had his mannequin head direct one of our classes.

-Xigbar almost tore the school apart looking for his missing bag of pretzels.

-Xaldin heard the word "pretzel" and started crying. He then went on to tell us that he used to have a pet pretzel dog named Rihanna, after his favorite singer.  
The life span of said pretzel dog was eleven minutes. The span of Xaldin's stomach stayed about the same.

-Xemnas declared war on all mannequin heads. He spent three hours staring at Saix's mannequin until it was removed from sight.

-Demyx's arm is looking better.  
Sort of.  
Not really.

-Roxas got himself a pet rock named Steve.  
Xion also got herself a rock named R'shonda.

-I have come to believe that Dem and Axel have some secret relationship I don't know about.  
The same goes for my theory on Saix and Xemnas.

-I think I'm in love.  
Did I seriously just write that in pen?... I'll explain more later.

-Xemnas fired the mannequin head after deciding the war wouldn't fit into the school's budget.

Today, Larxene got pissed off at Marluxia-as usual-and stuffed him in her locker. Lexaeus the silent janitor had to bust him out later on, of course. Oh, and I had my last practice with my forced dodgeballl team for the tournament.

Everyone in school was assigned a dodgeball team if you didn't register with your own team.

Axel and Demyx asked me to join their team (made up of themselves, now Namine, Xion and Roxas), but I said no. **Bad idea**.

Riku had his team of Kairi, Sora, Namine, and Lightning. They called themselves "The Dentiny Keys". Of course, during Football practice (our school's team was the Hollow Bastions... I decided not to ask) Riku hurt his knee-OK, sprained it out of place-and his team needed another member to replace him.

Guess who that unlucky sap was who was picked by Xigbar?

Me.

Well, I had to admit. I could've been like that guy Hope. He was stuck with Marluxia and Larxene (and Luxord and a taco taped to a cardboard tube... please don't ask about the taco and why Xemnas even allowed it) on team "Pink Blondes and a Taco".

Luxord apparently had a fondness for tacos, just like how Xemnas has a fondness for Saix and small pink things.

Anyway, our team got surprisingly far-but no thanks to me. I stood there until a ball hit me so I could get out. If Sora and Lightning weren't so obnoxiously talented in Dodgeball, we wouldn't have made it, once again surprisingly, to the finals.

In the semi-finals, Lightning spiked both Marluxia and Larxene in the face. Luxord was drunk and ended up nailing his own teammate Hope in the crotch, and the team was disqualified after Xemnas realized the cardboard taco wasn't an actual person.

The team we had to face in the finals, though, was a whole 'nother story entirely. Saix, Xigbar, Xemnas, Vexen, and Xaldin. Of all people, why them?

Well, let's just say I didn't know what had gotten over me. Lightning was our best player, so we couldn't loose her without loosing the whole game-and tournament.

Despite being the kind of guy who really doesn't give a shit, I knew my team had come to far for them to loose now.  
This was the part where I pulled a move-that-wasn't-like-me kinda thing...

I'll admit for the past four practices I haven't really been a team player, but I knew the difference between being an asshole and just being lazy. Actually, maybe I'm currently just trying to explain my actions.

Saix chucked the ball and aimed at Lightning as she dodged Xaldin's ball, but she wouldn't have been able to dodge Saix's throw. I jumped into the line of direct fire while exclaiming "HELL TO THE NOOOO!" and caught the ball against my chest.

Silence as I hit the floor. I quickly jumped up and waved the rubber sphere in the air, "Don't worry, I got it!"

Yuffie, the ref of the whole tournament, shakily blew her whistle, "Y-You're out!" And her thumb showed Saix the bench.

Saix's jaw dropped farther than everyone else's, and Lightning was speechless, "Y-You saved me? Damn, Zex, I knew you had it in you!"

I shrugged, but Xigbar's ball slammed me in the face and I met the floor-again. "You're out!" Yuffie exclaimed and almost keeled over laughing, "Smooth move, Emo Kid!"

Lightning offered out her hand, and I grabbed onto her wrist as she hauled me to my feet. "Thanks... I know this is weird, but do you want to go to the dance with me? I don't really have anyone to go with..."

"Sure!" I replied without thinking. WTFBBQ?

My mother always said, "Asking a girl out is like learning how to fly!" And my father would randomly walk by and add, "Or drop like a rock."

This moment, I was pretty sure I was flying. Especially when another ball nailed me in the back of the head and sent me to the floor **once again**. "Get off the field!" Vexen snapped. It had apparently been his ball.

Lightning drilled him in the face and replied, "Great. Meet me outside of the girls dormes at 8 before the dance starts. And dress nicely."

I crawled off the field with a sudden lightness in my gut.

Thus, I am sitting here still with half an hour to spare before I need to leave for the dance. Demyx and Axel are going together as friends, Roxas is going with Xion, Larxene is with Marluxia (no surprise there), Kairi is going with Sora and Riku is going with Namine (friendship dates are weird), Snow is going with Hope as friends (really now?), I'm with Lightning, and lots of other couples I'm too lazy to write down.

And I hate to admit it, but I think I'm in love with Claire Farron-I mean, Lightning.

Maybe I should get Axel and Dem's opinion on this matter...

Me: "Hey, guys? What if I told you I was in love with Lightning?"

Axel: "...Well, I never saw _that_ coming."

Dem: "I thought you guys were just going as friends?"

Me: "Maybe to her..."

Axel: "ZOMG RUN AWAY, ZEX! RUN AWAY!"

Dem: "How do you know you like her?"

Me: ...Shrug.

Well, that was a waste of a minute of my life. I'll get dressed and head down to pick up Lightning a few minutes earlier than planned. Write some more later when I get back.

* * *

The dance actually went surprisingly well. I picked up Lightning-we were both [thankfully] dressed casually-and we went off to the gym. The DJ (who in their right mind would make Demyx the DJ?) was blasting songs, some of Axel's choice, and the lights flashed like I was having a seizure.

Me: "Damn it's loud in here!"

Lightning: "I don't think yelling over it really helps! Is this your first dance?"

Me: I thought for a moment on either lying or telling the truth. Well, there was nothing gained from keeping secrets from her. "Yeah!"

Lightning: "Really? This is my first one, too! What are we supposed to do?"

I shrugged, but I had a clue. "Dance!"

"Besides that!" But I had already taken her hand and lead her across the dance floor. "No, Zex! I don't dance!" She tried to pry out of my grip so I unwillingly let go. "Sorry, but I'm not very good at it!"

"Neither am I, but it's worth a shot, right?" I offered out my hand again.

She shook her head, "I've only danced once before! I sucked worse than Xaldin's singing!"

I tapped my chin and thought for a moment. How to get a girl to dance with you for dummies... Where was that book when I needed it? Did Axel burn it? I opened my mouth to speak but the music fell quiet and everyone glanced up at the stage.

Xigbar had taken the microphone and he spoke into it, slurred and unstable, "This...isforallzeh...couples out there!"

I leaned toward Lightning, "Is Xigbar drunk?"

"...I think he is..."

"Why is he our school psychologist again?"

"Well, Xemnas did mistake a taco for an actual person. He doesn't use logic when hiring."

"I thought it wasn't his decision to hire or fire someone?"

"He fired the mannequin head."

"That doesn't count."

"It does if he believes it to be the English teacher."

I blinked. That was a new one. "...He believes that?"

"He thought a taco was a person! What do you think?"

"Point taken."

Xigbar nudged Demyx out of the DJ booth and hit a random song on the playlist. The words were slow and steady, and everyone started to waltz. I wrapped my arm around Lightning's waist and brought her close to me, "Come on, just give it a shot!"

She bit her lip, "Fine."

As it turned out, she was a wonderful dancer. I, however, had tripped twice, missed two...or seven... steps, and almost knocked Lightning to the floor.

Lightning: "And you encouraged me to dance for what reason?"

Me: "Well, this is my first time..."

She laughed, and I melted. After the dance was over I took Lightning back to her room, and she thanked me for such a great time with a kiss on my cheek. I'm still really excited and I'm finding it hard to sleep.

Axel: "So that means you're in?"

Me: "What?"

Axel: "That means you're officially a couple?"

Me: "I don't know. It depends on how she feels. Oh, by the way Axel... The next time you and Demyx decide to get it on in the hall, make sure no one's going to be walking down in your direction."

Axel: "You saw us?" ._.

Demyx: o\\\o "I-It was just a kiss!"

Me: "_Just_? Cause I could've sworn Axel's hands were down your pants..."

Demyx: "Sh-Shut up! That's not true! Stop making stuff up!" He chucked his pillow at me.

Ah, yes. How interesting my lone walk back to the dormes was... Need I say more?

**Zexion  
Walking on clouds  
Hiding Journal and arguing with (more like teasing) roommates**


End file.
